


Oh, she knows.

by screaming_underneath



Series: Burning up a sun just to say goodbye [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Post Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il Dottore corre fuori dal Tardis, Rose aspetta prima di seguirlo. Lascia sulla sedia la sua maglietta rosa preferita, perché in qualche modo sa che gli tornerà utile, perché Rose non è mai in pace se pensa alla solitudine del Dottore e perché non vuole che si senta abbandonato, perché non vuole farlo ma potrebbe succedere e lei lo ama troppo per fargli questo.<br/>_<br/>"A volte succede che il Dottore torni sui suoi passi e ti veda, mentre la sistemi affinché sia ben visibile, rosa acceso profumato di casa e amore. Allora vi guardate, un lungo momento di silenzio serissimo, e poi sorridi. Sorridi sempre tu per prima, che è un modo per dire “va tutto bene, Dottore, sono qui, non ti lascio”, e lui ricambia con uno dei suoi abbracci più calorosi, e non c'è bisogno di aggiungere nulla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, she knows.

* * *

 

**OH, SHE KNOWS.**

_If they get back in contact - if you talk to Rose - just tell her... tell her... oh, she knows._  
[The Satan Pit - 2x09]

 

  
La prima volta è successo per caso.

Il Dottore è piombato nella tua stanza e ti preso per mano, gli occhi brillanti di eccitazione e aspettativa, mentre riordinavi le tue cose. «Andiamo!» ha gridato, e tu ti sei lasciata contagiare dall'euforia e l'hai semplicemente seguito, abbandonando la tua magliettina, quella rosa, quella che ami tanto perché profuma di casa e ricordi e ti avvolge quando la notte la nostalgia è così forte da chiuderti la gola, poggiata sulla consolle del TARDIS.

L'ha ritrovata lui, più tardi, quando siete rientrati. È venuto da te e da come te l'ha riconsegnata, con una solennità quasi riluttante, hai capito quanto fosse importante anche per lui.

Anche per il Dottore, quel misero pezzo di stoffa sapeva di casa, perché profumava di te.

 

Da allora, non passa volta in cui tu ti dimentichi.

Lasci che il Dottore esca, catapultandosi fuori dalle porte del TARDIS, e corri fino al tuo armadio, per prendere la vostra maglietta preferita ed adagiarla sulla sedia di lui, stirando le pieghe con le dita e inspirando quell'odore familiare che ami tanto, rimasto anche dopo mille lavaggi come una specie di incantesimo.

A volte succede che il Dottore torni sui suoi passi e ti veda, mentre la sistemi affinché sia ben visibile, rosa acceso profumato di casa e amore. Allora vi guardate, un lungo momento di silenzio serissimo, e poi sorridi. Sorridi sempre tu per prima, che è un modo per dire “va tutto bene, Dottore, sono qui, non ti lascio”, e lui ricambia con uno dei suoi abbracci più calorosi, e non c'è bisogno di dire nulla.

 

Sai che molto presto qualcosa succederà. E non perché ti è stato predetto.

Sai che il tuo tempo col Dottore è limitato dalla prima volta in cui hai messo piede nella sua cabina telefonica volante, e che ogni volta che correte verso una nuova avventura, in un pianeta dall'altro lato dell'universo, col cuore leggero e il sorriso sulle labbra, potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che poggi la tua maglietta preferita sulla sua sedia, e l'ultima volta che provi quella bellissima sensazione di attesa e dolcezza che ti avvolge quando lui la riporta nella tua stanza, stringendoti tra le braccia.

Sai che il Dottore è vecchio ed è stato solo tanto tempo, e ha un bisogno disperato del profumo di casa e amore (totalmente umano e spiazzante) con cui solo tu riesci ad avvolgerlo; sai che un giorno tornerà al TARDIS da solo, vecchio e curvo e col cuore spezzato e forse sarà colpa tua, e quando avrà bisogno di essere consolato e tu non ci sarai, l'unico sollievo che potrà avere sarà stringere questo misero brandello della tua anima, intrappolato in una maglia di cotone rosa usurata, ascoltando la tua voce sussurrargli di nuovo “va tutto bene, Dottore, sono qui, non ti lascio”.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie a Glass Heart per avermi spinto in questo fandom per la prima volta, facendomi scrivere della mia OTP!


End file.
